neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Ice (comics)
Ice (Tora Olafsdotter) is a fictional character, a comic book superhero in publications from DC Comics. Created by Keith Giffen, J. M. DeMatteis, and Kevin Maguire, she first appeared in Justice League International #12 (April 1988). Publication history Ice is a separate character from Icemaiden, although the two are similar in appearance, group affiliation, and powers. When Icemaiden first appeared, she had blue skin and pointy ears, and was named Sigrid Nansen. When the character joined Justice League International, the comic book creators believed that her real name had never been given but were mistaken; it was revealed in the Global Guardians entry in Who's Who in the DC Universe. After Ice was killed, the original Icemaiden (Sigrid Nansen) joined the Justice League. A backstory revealed that she was the first Icemaiden, who quit the Global Guardians when Tora appeared. A new origin was revealed in Justice League: Generation Lost #12 (2010), written by Judd Winick and art by Fernando Dagnino Guerra. Fictional character biography Origin The princess of an isolated tribe of magic-wielding Norsemen, Tora Olafsdotter has the natural ability to create and manipulate ice. Revised origin A different origin was presented in Justice League: Generation Lost. It has not been revealed in what respects this story replaces Tora's original history. In the Justice League: Generation Lost story, Tora's parents and brother are Romanifolket, and her grandfather was the head of a small sect of Romanifolket known as the Is Bygd. Tora was trained to stay calm in order to control her metahuman abilities to create and manipulate ice, to ensure that her grandfather (from whom Tora's parents sought to hide their daughter) could not find her and force her to use her power to keep control over the other Bygd residents. Eventually Tora's grandfather tracked his family down and after seeing her father being beaten she lost control causing the death of several among them her own father.Justice League: Generation Lost #12 (October 2010) It was this event, which she repressed due to the dissociative trauma tied to her accidental patricide, along with the result of the training to stay calm and her father's dying wish that she prevent herself from interacting violently with others that caused Tora's shy personality. Global Guardians When an engineer named Rod Schoendienst discovered the ice people, he made a pact with the King that allowed Tora to leave their kingdom. After Rod introduced Tora to Doctor Mist and the Global Guardians she joined the team as the second Icemaiden. Soon after, she became friends with Beatriz DaCosta (aka Green Flame). After the Guardians lost their U.N. funding in the wake of the Justice League's reformation as the Justice League International, Beatriz talked her into walking up to a JLI embassy and asking for a job. Remarkably, in the wake of Black Canary's resignation and the abduction of several members, the short-handed JLI took them on. Justice League Ice's personality was a mix of girl-next-door wholesomeness and innocent-abroad naiveté, which served as a contrast to the impulsive, libidinous traits of her friend and teammate Fire. The two changed their names from Green Flame and Icemaiden to Fire and Ice. Ice served with the Justice League International for years (remaining with the American branch even after a European branch was opened), occasionally dated Green Lantern Guy Gardner, and expressed an open crush (albeit unrequited) on Superman after he joined the team. Ice was present at Superman's death (in Superman #75). She was one of the few Justice Leaguers still standing after Doomsday, Superman's killer, had mauled the team. Ice fell under the mental influence of the villainous Overmaster, an alien being who destroyed worlds he did not find worthy. During a JLA confrontation, Ice broke free of his mental control and was slain by Overmaster. Mark Waid, who wrote those issues, has admitted that the death was a mistake. Before her death, Ice displayed enhanced powers. This was after a battle with her brother, who had tried to conquer Ice's homeland. After her death, Guy Gardner smashes his way into her home city to pay his respects. Ice's mother, Queen Olaf, assures Guy that due to the happiness he brought her daughter, he is welcome at any time. Queen Olaf calls him 'son'.Guy Gardner: Warrior #25 (November, 1994) Ghost appearances Ice has appeared on several occasions since her death. In Showcase '96 #7, Fire and Cruiser are involved in an accident which leaves them cold, tired, and snowbound. They swap their life stories, and as she begins to drift into unconsciousness, which would be fatal following her concussion, Fire sees a vision of her late friend Ice, who helps her decide to live. It is not revealed if Ice was a ghost or a figment of Fire's imagination, but Fire awoke to a warm burning fire and she and Cruiser had traded sitting positions. Ice's spirit once again appears in JLA Annual #2. She and several other deceased JLA members are resurrected by Felix Faust. In the end, she sacrifices herself again to save the JLA from his dark magic, and recites the same final words she spoke when killed by the Overmaster. Either the spirit or an illusion of Ice appeared in I Can't Believe It's Not The Justice League, in which she was (possibly mistakenly) damned to Hell or a similar dimension. Due to a mistake by Booster Gold, he and his friends were lost inside this dimension. The group is soon allowed to leave via walking. In an Orpheus clause, they are told that Ice can join with them if none look back to see her following. Plagued by doubt, Fire looks back once and Ice, if it was her, is lost. It is implied that Ice vanished to Valhalla. Resurrection While on mission in Azerbaijan, Barbara Gordon's Birds of Prey discover Ice unconscious within a Rocket Red exosuit which they wrest from the possession of an underworld figure, Kerimov. Kerimov has hired the Secret Six to transport the exosuit, and the Birds of Prey and Secret Six would come to blows after Big Barda and Huntress capture it. Kerimov plans to use the resurrection of a goddess to manipulate the Russian people by playing on their superstitions about ice princesses, and to use her great power to make himself a powerful ruler."Birds Of Prey" #106 (July 2007) Tora is awakened by Creote, a member of the team and native Russian who addresses her as "goddess". She is enraged and unleashes her wrath upon both the Birds of Prey and Catman's Secret Six: she seeks to avenge her own murder. Huntress' mention of Guy Gardner, in addition to a hard slap, brings Ice back to her senses, while Deadshot dispatches Kerimov (as her savior, he retained influence over Tora). Ice leaves the country in the company of the Birds of Prey."Birds Of Prey" #107 (August 2007) She meets up with Fire at a facility belonging to the United Nations-affiliated intelligence service Checkmate, where they talk about old times and catch up on current ones. Although Ice is in the care of Fire and Checkmate, she has ventured out on occasion, helping Earth's heroes during the Sinestro Corps War. In the aftermath of the war, she decides to ice up Times Square in order to provide temporary fun for local children. There, Guy Gardner surprises her with a public kiss. She quickly rebukes his advances, indicating she needs more time. Guy agrees, then swiftly sets up a date for one month from that point. Later Guy blames Bea for Tora's refusal to accept a cohabitation on Oa. During the Final Crisis, Tora is one of the first metahumans infected by the Anti-Life Equation and turned into a new Justifier. In such role she attacks Checkmate, infecting Beatriz and her collaborators. Under the influence of the Equation, they murder anyone who gets in their way.Final Crisis #1-7 (July 2008 – March 2009) Blackest Night In spite of earlier events of Blackest Night, Tora is described as Guy Gardner's "on-off girlfriend" and is briefly seen in his arms as the former members of Justice League International visit the grave of Ted Kord.Blackest Night #1 (Sep. 2009) She is one of the heroes who have tried to defend Earth against the universal invasion from the Black Lantern Corps led by the demon lord Nekron. Despite being resurrected, Tora's previous deceased status allows a black power ring from the Black Lantern Corps to transform her into a Black Lantern.Blackest Night #5 (Jan. 2010) Black Lantern Ice attacked her lover Guy in Coast City until she was defeated.Green Lantern Corps (vol. 2) #46 (March 2010) Later, in the final battle, Ice is freed by the power of white light.Blackest Night #8 (March 2010) Generation Lost Ice appears as one of the central characters in Justice League: Generation Lost, a maxi-series that takes place during the wider Brightest Day event. At the start of the series, Ice is recruited as part of a massive group of superheroes tasked with hunting down the JLI's founder and Ted Kord's murderer, Maxwell Lord. During an encounter with Max at the Justice League's former New York headquarters, Ice is rendered unconscious alongside Fire, Booster Gold, and Captain Atom. The former Justice League members awake to discover that Lord has used his mental abilities to erase his existence from the minds of every single human on the planet, save for those present at the embassy. and the others.Justice League: Generation Lost #1 (May 2010) After trying to talk to Guy and tell him what has transpired, Tora discovers that Max has mentally influenced the world into believing that she had attempted to murder Guy shortly after the events of Blackest Night, thus ruining any credibility she has.Justice League: Generation Lost #2 (May 2010) Ice, Fire and new Rocket Red arrive at a robotics labs only to be confronted by the Metal Men, who are being controlled by Professor Ivo.Justice League: Generation Lost #10 (September 2010) Ice loses control after nearly being beaten to death, causing her costume to become ripped and turning her skin and hair into living ice.Justice League: Generation Lost #11 (October 2010) Ice nearly kills the entire team, but as the repressed memories involving the truth about her origins began unlocking themselves and overwhelming Tora, she began calming down as she remembers her father's dying wish. After Ice returns to normal she becomes sorrowful when she realizes what she had done. Later, she explains to Fire about her origin.Justice League: Generation Lost #15 (December 2010) The New 52 In this timeline of The New 52, Ice is recruited as part of the new U.N.-sponsored Justice League International.Justice League International vol. 2, #1 (September 2011) She appears to still have some sort of existing relationship with Guy, though it is not expanded upon.Justice League International vol. 2, #2 (October 2011) Powers and abilities In addition to being a proficient hand-to-hand combatant, Ice can project in various forms quantities of ice and snow through her hands just enough to down an opponent. She can create platforms of ice upon which she can skate. Before her initial demise, she was powered-up mysteriously (later revealed to be the result of the Overmaster). She was able to generate larger amounts of ice and snow, and gained super strength and the ability to fly. After her resurrection in Birds of Prey, Ice's powers seem incredibly destructive, expelling people from the building she's in as she awakens with bright white eyes, and conjuring a massive icy figure before her as well as controlling the weather to some degree, by causing the beginning of a blizzard far stronger than those known in that area. Other versions *In Tangent Comics (taking place on Earth-96 of the Old Multiverse and Earth-9 of the New Multiverse) Ice is a female supervillain with cryo-kinetic powers and is a member of the Fatal Five. In other media Television * Ice and Fire have both made several appearances in the Justice League Unlimited animated series, though only Fire had speaking roles. Fire and Ice are often seen together in the animated series, as is the case in the comics. Ice's costume is a leotard with an iceberg insignia on the chest. She sports short, white hair. * Ice appears in the Batman: The Brave and the Bold episode "Darkseid Descending!" as a member of Batman's new Justice League, along with her friend Fire. She is voiced by Jennifer Hale, who portrays the character with a Scandinavian accent. This version of Ice is portrayed as being ditzy, with a strange mistrust for Greeks, whom she mistakes the New Gods of Apokolips for. In a reversed deviation from the comics, Booster Gold flirts with Ice while Guy Gardner initially flirts with Fire. She reappears as a member of the Justice League in the episodes "Shadow of the Bat!", "Time Out For Vengeance!" and "Powerless!" In "Time Out For Vengeance!", Guy does begin hitting on Tora, mirroring their relationship in the comics. In "Shadow of the Bat!", she reveals to Fire that she has a crush on Aquaman because she loves the smell of fish. * Ice appears in Mad where she tries to appeal to Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman about being called "Super Friends." Film * Ice starred in the 1997 live action television pilot Justice League of America played by Kimberly Oja. In this version she was a meteorologist named Tori (instead of Tora) Olafsdotter, was American instead of Norwegian, and gained her powers from exposure to the villain's weather-control machine. She also began a relationship with the Atom rather than the Green Lantern. Merchandise * At Toy Fair 2007, Mattel announced Fire and Ice action figures would be released as part of the Justice League Unlimited line. * DC Direct will be releasing a line of Justice League International figures designed by Kevin Maguire. Ice will be included in that set, wearing her Global Guardians costume, which is what she wore during Maguire's run on the title. References External links * Cosmic Team Profile * Cosmic Team Profile II * JLA Watchtower Profile * JLU Animated Profile * The Unofficial Ice Biography Category:DC Comics characters with superhuman strength Category:DC Comics metahumans Category:DC Comics superheroes Category:Fictional models Category:Fictional Norwegian people Category:Characters created by Keith Giffen Category:Fictional characters with ice or cold abilities Category:Characters created by J.M. DeMatteis Category:Comics characters introduced in 1988 External links * Cosmic Team Profile * Cosmic Team Profile II * JLA Watchtower Profile * JLU Animated Profile * The Unofficial Ice Biography Category:DC Comics characters with superhuman strength Category:DC Comics metahumans Category:DC Comics superheroes Category:Fictional models Category:Fictional Norwegian people Category:Characters created by Keith Giffen